degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mattce/Degrassy: S1 Ep1 : Starting to Feel
Degrassy Season 1 Episode 1: Starting to Feel Scene 1: Girl's Dorm Tristan: Maya, we need to clean this room up it's filthy, where are the cleaning supplies? Maya: There's a closet with rags, mops, sponges, and bucket of water down the hall. Tristan: I'll be right back. *Tristan leaves the room and Maya walks out to the terris & looks at the view. She looks at the New York City skyline. Tristan walks back in the room with a cart of cleaning supplies. Maya takes the bucket of water and a sponge and starts cleaning the floor. She then drops the sponge in the bucket and stands up. Carrying the bucket of water, she walks over where she was cleaning and slips over the water.* Maya: Oh No! *She slips on to the terris, and water from the bucket falls out & off the terris. Maya & Tristan hear a scream from below them. They look down, of the terris to see Zoe drenched in water on the sidewalk, with Emma and Peyton behind her all dry. Zoe looks up.* Zoe: You two! You'll pay for this! Scene 2: The Cafe *Becky, Imogen, Dallas, & Drew sit at a table.* Drew: What are you guys getting? Imogen: Uhh, just coffee. Becky: I'll get an omelette. Imogen: Ya know, an omlette sounds really good right now. I change my mind. *Dallas & Drew look at each other curiously.* Drew: Anyways, After this, I'm going straight to my dorm, I got tons of unpacking to do. Imogen: Not for me, I'm heading to the mall, anyone wanna come? Becky: I would, but I gotta straighten out at my dorm, too. Imogen: On second thought, I do need to unpack. It's never good to be a procrastinator. *Drew and Dallas smile uneased.* Drew: I'll be right back, gotta go to the bathroom. Anyone else need to go? Dallas: Imogen does Imogen: No.. I don't Dallas: Yes.. you do. Imogen: Ok.. I guess I'm going to the bath room now *smiles curiously* *Drew and Imogen walk in front of the restrooms.* Drew: Are you, by any chance, Lesbian? Imogen: No, why do you ask? Drew: You've been clinging on to Becky a little... much. Imogen: Bi.. im bisexual. But don't tell Becky. I'm not looking for a relashionsip, just a friendship. Drew: I won't, promise. Can I tell Dallas? Imogen: As long as he doesn't spill to Becky. Drew: That shouldn't be a problem, he's too lovestruck to even talk to her, always stutters. We're probably putting him through torture right now, leaving him alone with Becky. Imogen: Oh, Dallas likes Becky? Drew: Yeah but don't worry, he has no chance. Imogen: Ok, let's head back. Scene 3: Girl's Dorm *On a bunk bed, Maddie is on top bunk hanging posters to the wall. Ellie is folding clothes from her suitcase on the bottom bunk.* Maddie: Can you believe we're in NYC? We have so many places to go, like The Empire State Building, The Statue of Liberty, The Cristler Building, The Freedom Tower, Central Park, Battery Park, and so much more! We should go now! Ellie: Woah, slow down there, we have almost three weeks here! Maddie: Yeah, if we're not eliminated. I wanna do everything now, in case one of us get eliminated early and has to go home. *Brittney walks in.* Brittney: I have one whole credit card courtesy of my dad to spend all on shopping... for today. Any takers? What about you, blondie? (Reffering to Ellie.) Ellie: A full credit card just for one shopping spree?! I'm in! Maddie: I'm so excited! What time should we leave? Brittney: Oh, I.. guess.. you could come too. Maddie: Oh, well if it's too much of a hassel, I don't have to come... Brittney: No, don't worry, I'll'' deal. It's Brittney, by the way. Maddie: Maddie Ellie: Ellie Brittney: Well let's go, Ellie, we need all the time we can get. *Brittney tugs on Ellie's arm and pulls her along. Ellie looks back at Maddie.* Ellie: Come on, slow-poke! Don't want to fall behind! *Ellie & Brittney walk out, and Maddie follows.* '''Scene 4': The Lobby *Eli is sitting on a fuzzy chair, and Ashley jumps on his lap.* Ashley: Hey there! Eli: Oh, umm, hi? Ashley: You look so cute like that! Eli: Like what... is this you're way of flirting? I'm flattered, but, I don't know you at all. In fact the first time I saw your face was when you jumped on my lap out of no where and scared me half to death. Ashley: Fine.. I'll try later *Ashley smiles, and walks away.* *Kelli walks up.* Kelli: If Ashley started flirting with you, you better get used to it. Eli: What? Wait you know her? Kelli: She's my best friend. But she can get a little.. crazy. Kelli: She doesn't want you imperticular, she wants to be comforted by a boyfriend, and she just chose you. And she won't give up until she gets you. Eli: That's actually very frightening. Kelli: I know, good luck. Scene 5: Other Side of the Lobby *Miles and Winston sit on two chairs* Winston: Did you see any girls worth your time, Miles. Miles: Not really. Becky & Ellie aren't bad. Emma and Peyton don't seem bad either. And the only other girl Iv'e seen so far is Zoe. She's the best of all. Winston: Speaking of... *Zoe walks up with Peyton & Emma behind.* Zoe: Hey! (To Miles) Me & them (Referring to Emma & Peyton) are going for coolattas later, you wanna come? You can bring your little side kick, too. Miles: Who, Chewy? Zoe: I don't care about his name, I just care if you will show up. (Zoe realizes that Miles is now distracted about something behind her.) *Zoe turns around.* *Maya is walking through the lobby, and Miles is watching, attracted to Maya. Zoe gets jealous and looks at Maya angirly. Peyton & Emma notice Zoe is angry.* Peyton: Uh-oh, Zoe's angry.. Emma: Maya should sleep with both eyes open. *Both girls laugh.* END OF EPISODE. On the next Degrassy, It's the first elimination round, and tention heats up between Zoe and Maya. Will Brittney steal Maddies best friend? Are Eli and Ashley actually a thing? And will Imogen's little secret stay a secret forever? And the biggest question of all, who will be eliminated? Find out on an all new Degrassy. Category:Blog posts